


alastor pisses on husk: electric boogaloo

by SchoolSukks



Series: alastor pisses on husk [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Betrayal, Other, hi, i have no life, may god be with us all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:49:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27269749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchoolSukks/pseuds/SchoolSukks
Summary: how are you doing?
Relationships: Alastor/piss
Series: alastor pisses on husk [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991104
Kudos: 4





	alastor pisses on husk: electric boogaloo

Feeling quite sad, alastor revived husk from being double bye-bye. Shortly afte rhe was revived he told charles about what alasotR did to him. "YOU FUCKING SNITCH!" alastor yelled. upon heraring this, charles went up to alastor and said "no, bad alastor. no more radio for you" alastor, shocked about what he just heard, cried. vaggie, who spawned behind charliee, lughed at him. Feeling quite angry, alastor went up to husk and pissed on him and husk disintegrates (sob sob). and with that, the radio demon was no longer angry and loved piss.

**Author's Note:**

> 😭👊


End file.
